


The importance of being Stiles

by amlago



Series: The pack and Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”So, care to tell me why my one and only son has been turned I to a small animal?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The importance of being Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was on Youtube and somehow saw "The weasel war dance" and somehow it turned into this.

The pack glared at the witch who just looked amused.

”So, we want you to leave out territory and not come back. Since you haven't killed or seriously harmed anybody we are willing to let you go with a warning. But if you come back I’m sure the puppies will be more than happy to use you as a chew toy,” Stiles bounces slightly from restrained energy and adrenaline.

”Oh, I will leave boy who runs with wolves,” the pack starts to relax slightly. ”But I leave you with a gift. You talk about your friends as they were animals, let us see what your inner animal is like for seven moons.”

Before anyone can react she throws something at Stiles and then disappears. Stiles make a confused sound and falls over seemingly disappearing in his clothes.

”Stiles!” Scott is the first one there, frantically looking through the clothes. ”Guys? I think we need to call Deaton.”

The rest of the pack watches in confused horror as Scott emerges from the clothes pile holding a small animal.

They quickly found their way over to the vet. Scott carrying the animal and Isaac Stiles clothes. No one in the pack knew what to think. Either the witch had turned Stiles into an animal or she had made him disappear somewhere, naked. It was hard to know what would be worse.

At the vet Scott was unwilling to let go of the animal and it was only after Deaton had promise to be careful he put it in the table. It was the first clear view they had had of it, or rather him.

”Is that a weasel?” Jackson asked.

”Ah, stoat actually. It’s part of the same family,” Deaton calmly said.

The stoat, or Stiles, didn't seem like it wanted to cooperate in the exam. It kept moving, wiggling and making noises. He hissed at Deaton when he got close with some kind of instrument and then throws himself of the table, or rather fell of the table.

”Well it acts like Stiles,” Lydia offers.

Derek just sights and grabs the animal, ignoring the upset noises and lifts it to his face and growls at it. If there had been any doubt about the identity of the animal it disappears now. Instead of becoming afraid from the threat of a large predator the animal makes a warning sound back and then tries to worm itself under Derek’s jacket.

”I’m impressed.” Erica gently runs her fingers over the soft fur. ”I knew he was fearless, but not like this.”

She plucks Stiles from Derek and coos at him. Stiles seems to take this as an invitation to try and get close and makes a content noise when Erica gleefully puts him under her top so only his head is visibly. That stops Scotts attempt to take him back. Scott looks mournful at Stiles where he's hanging from Erica’s cleavage.

”I still have to make sure that he is alright, Miss Reyes. It would be best if you put him on the table again,” Deaton says.

”No, he feels safe right now,” Erica puts a protective hand against her breasts. ”What? You must be able to feel it too. I mean most of the time his feelings are too much of a jumble to really understand, but now the only thing I get is that he feels safe. I make me all warm and fuzzy inside, I’m not giving that up just so we can get some kind of proof that this is Stiles. We already know that.”

Derek concentrates so he can get what Stiles is feeling over the bound. It’s surprisingly easy, not as it usually is when Stiles feelings and thoughts are all over the place. Now, the only thing he's getting is a warm feeling of contentment, safety. It is as Erica said a warm fuzzy feeling; the fuzziness is probably due to the fact that Stiles apparently is falling asleep.

Deaton watches the pack and starts to put his instrument away.

”Usually this kind of transformations is just temporary. Did the witch say anything that can tell us how long it will last?”

”She mentioned seven moons so I would assume that Stiles will be back in his normal body I  about a week,” Lydia sais and tries to appear cool as she gently rubs a finger over his head. ”Is there something we should think about not doing or feed him?”

”Well. In most transformations like these the transformation is complete, with all the instinct of the animal and none of the original memories as a human. But it seems like Stiles still sees you as his pack, which isn't what stoats have. They are more solitary creatures. It probably has to do with Stiles both being the lupu of the pack and a spark. I can't really say what that will mean in this case, only that it might mess up the timeframe somewhat. But only like a day or two,” he's quick to explain. ”Try not to let him hunt, I will send some supplies with you, but otherwise he can eat most things, fruits, vegetable and raw meat. Here take this.”

Deaton goes over to a cabinet and takes out a small collar with bell and a harness. ”It will help you to keep track of him. Otherwise I can't say much without examine him, but he seems healthy if somewhat more vocal than stoats normally are, but then again Stiles always been talkative.”

Deaton then more or less shoos the pack out of the clinic.

The group automatically goes back to the Hale house and tries to take in the situation.

”We have to call his dad,” Scott says ignoring the flinch Derek and Peter can't suppress. ”Stiles probably can't stay there for the week since his dad work shifts and I don’t think it's a good idea to let him be alone so much, but we have to tell him what has happened.”

Scott almost doesn't wait for Derek’s nod before pulling out his phone and dialing.

”Hey sheriff it's Scott. Stiles is fine, sort of. No, he's not hurt. No, I promise he's not hurt. No, he can't come to the phone. It’s hard to explain.” Scott takes a deep breath. ”So, there was this witch, and she turned Stiles into a stoat, but don't worry Deaton said it wasn't permanent. He will be back to normal I about a week. Yes, sir. We’re at Derek’s. Yes, sir.” he quickly hangs up. ”So, the sheriff is coming by, like right now.”

All of a sudden all the teenagers are aware that they have on clothes that are muddy and that they have leaves in their hair. Erica quickly puts Stiles in Derek’s lap before running of to change her clothes. Lydia has locked herself in the bathroom and only grudgingly opens the door when Erica threatens to break it down; the rest of the teenagers try the best they can to clean up. Even Peter disappears to change into something else. Derek frowns and looks down on Stiles, who's apparently decided that his hand is a worldly opponent for wrestling.

Derek isn't certain if he should be grateful that the pack instinctually reacted to the sheriff as if an alpha were coming or be disgruntled that they reacted that way towards a human. It was one thing for the sheriff to claim he sort if was the alpha of this city; it was another for the pack to accept it for truth. After a couple of minutes Boyd comes back with a clean t-shirt for him and Derek changes while telling himself that it didn't mean that he saw the sheriff as an alpha. All the pack is back when the cruiser comes to a stop outside the house. Scott rushes to open the door and the rest waits in nervous silence for the older man to come inside. When he comes into the room Stiles makes a loud noise and rushed over. He then starts doing something strange where he twists his body, bumping into thing, mostly his dad, and continues to make a lot of noises.

”Is he having some kind of seizure?” Jackson asks looking slightly worried.

”No, he's doing the war weasel dance. It means he's happy or exited over something,” Scott looks in amusement as Stiles bumps into his foot and falls over it before continue to do the dance thing.

”Well it does remind me of that thing he does when he figures something out,” Lydia can't help but smile, Stiles is really cute doing that.

”Is it only me who just wants to pick him up and cuddle?” Isaac asks as he kneels down and puts his hand out in hope that Stiles will notice him.

Stiles does more than notice him, he surge up the arm and onto Isaacs shoulder where he chirps in his ear before running down again. He doesn't calm down until the sheriff picks him up. Then he tries to burrow himself as closely as he can.

”Calm down son,” the sheriff tells him before turning to Derek. ”So, care to tell me why my one and only son has been turned I to a small animal?”

”We confronted a witch, it didn't go exactly as we planned,” the sheriff raises an eyebrow at this understatement.

”I can see that.”

”She turned him into his inner animal, which probably means his spiritual animal. It actually makes sense, in mythology the weasels are seen as both courageous and wise and a stoat is a kind of weasel. They can also kill prey that are much larger than itself and then there is the spazzines with the dance that both Stiles and weasels do. Stoats are also known to have many nests in their territory and I think we can say that Stiles at least has three, his home, Scotts and here.” Lydia smirks. ”And they are also known to choose bad places for their nests, as can be seen in this place.”

She ignores Derek’s growl with a flick of her hair.

”And he's totally cuddly,” Erica coos at him.

Stiles chirps back and then starts wiggling until his father puts him on the floor again. Stiles takes off, running out of the room with Isaac, Scott and Erica close on his tail. The rest of the werewolves can hear him chirp and then a load crash as one of the teens smashes into something.

”I’m pretty sure that is the sound of my son making a fool of your pack,” the sheriff tells Derek. ”It reminds me of when he was little and made Scott play tag. He would run that boy ragged, and his asthma didn't help the matter either. It was only when he started with his medication that he calmed down, or at least became calmer since he never really calmed down.”

”So what we're seeing now is a Stiles without his medication.”

”Something like that,” the sheriff agrees when Stiles comes running into the room and once again starts doing the dance in front of his father. ”More like he's become five again.”

He picks up Stiles and puts him on his shoulder. When the three werewolves comes running into the room he lets out noises than seems amused while bouncing on his father’s shoulder. Neither of the wolves can be angry since they can feel the happiness that Stiles radiates. Stiles surges down again dances in front of Scott for a moment before running away with a chirp. This time Jackson can't help to take off after him. All the werewolves can feel the instinct to chase the smaller animal, prey instincts fights with pack and play which make everyone except the two humans itching to go running through the building. It doesn't help that Stiles seems to feel that it's the most fun he's has had in ages. Luckily the sheriff doesn't seems to concern for his sons safety, mostly he seems amused by the whole thing.

”My bet is on Stiles running everyone dragged,” he says with a small smile.

”Really, care to make a wager on that?” Peter asks hopefully.

”That wouldn’t be a very fair wager since you don't know Stiles as I do.”

”Well, hopefully it would give me a chance to get to know you better.”

”You know, you really need to work on you timing for when to flirt. Trying when my son has been turned into a small animal is not a good time.”

”You’re right now is not the time. I will give it another try sometimes when we're in private,” Peter gives him a smirk and the sheriff snorts.

”You know I have told you that if you ever wanted to watch a game on the TV you're welcome to join me. Now, what will be done about Stiles?”

”We thought perhaps it would be best if he were to stay here as long as the transformation is holding. That way he won’t be alone since one of us is usually here.”

”Not to mention that I can't take time off for this. Having your child transformed is not an official for taking time off.” the sheriff sights. ”You’re probably right that it's best I he stays here for the moment, but I will come by and check up on him. You should probably get some kind of toys for him, otherwise he will get bored and that is never a good thing.”

The sheriff then leaves before dispatch tries to figure out where he is.

The next hour or so Derek watches the teenagers run around chasing Stiles, who uses both speed and his smaller body to keep himself from being captured. At one time he's up on one of the bookshelves chattering down to the werewolves. Then a little while later he's under the sofa and then, just as Jackson puts his arm under to grab him he rushes out and up the stairs. Finally Stiles seems to tire, or at least tire of the game and he goes over to Lydia and chirps at her until she lifts him up. Lydia just glares at the wolves when they come closer and holds Stiles in a firm grip. When the teens back of she puts him in her lap and starts petting him. Stiles rolls over and shoves her his white underbelly. The teenage werewolves collapse in the sofa and on the floor.

”I don't understand, how he can run that fast,” asks Isaac.

”It’s not that he's fast it's that he zigs when we think he will zag,” Scott tries to move closer to Lydia but stops when she gives him a look.

Soon after Derek managed to send them home since the next day was a school day, and he didn't need to have the sheriff come by for a talk about the importance about education. Especially since Stiles already had had that talk with him.

Stiles were either asleep or unconscious because he didn't notice when he was put down on the couch or even when Isaac picked him up and took him with him into his room. The next morning Derek was wakened by Stiles excitedly chirping at him from the top of his head. He didn't seem put out by the tired growl and just started doing the dance on his head.

Derek was certain that that was deliberate, but finally gave up and got up. Over the bound he could feel the other hunger and suddenly he felt bad because he totally had forgotten to leave some food out for Stiles. A quick grab and he had the other in a secure grip, not that Stiles tried to escape; he seemed content to just hang from the others hand.

Derek quickly makes his way down to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. It’s filled mostly with half eaten packaged from different kinds of takeout and the stew Stiles had made for them when he decided that Isaac needed some homemade food. Derek winches at the sight and decides once again that he needs to learn how to make some dishes. While Isaac can make ham and eggs and some other basic things, the only thing that Peter can make is steak and Derek pancakes. It’s one of the reason Stiles is such a good lupu he can cook and make sure that the pack actually eats more than meat.

Derek puts Stiles on the counter while he rummages through the fridge for something to give Stiles. Finally he finds an apple to go with the minced meat. He’s not entirely sure what Stiles is supposed to eat, since he had tuned out Deaton after hearing that it was temporary.

After stopping Stiles from falling of the counter he pulls out two bowls, one for water and the other for food. Luckily it seems that minced meat and apple pieces are acceptable for Stiles happily eats it all. Derek contemplates if he can go back to bed or not, but glancing at the clock shows him that it's almost time for Isaac to get up. Instead he starts making coffee.

Isaac isn't a morning person so when he stumbles into the kitchen Derek is grateful that Stiles is still on the counter because otherwise he probably would have been stepped on. As it is, Isaac mumbles something that might have been a greeting before slumping at the table.

With a roll of his eyes Derek puts some cereal on the table together with milk a bowl and spoon. It takes a moment before Isaac notices it, but when he does he gives Derek a grateful smile before eating his breakfast. Stiles keeps making that chirping noise that apparently is his way to babble in this form. To Derek’s amusement Isaac makes humming noises from time to time in some kind of answer. It doesn’t take long before he’s out the door and going to school.

Derek enjoys the silence for a while until Stiles gets restless runs over to the door and starts jumping up and down.  

Derek hesitates but finally puts the harness on Stiles and takes hold of the leash. He isn't sure that Stiles would try and run away, but he doesn’t want to take the chance. The first couple of minutes go by without any trouble and Derek finds himself relaxing. After glancing over at Stiles, who's happily investigating the flowerbed he opens the newspaper. Suddenly he can feel the panic radiating from Stiles and he quickly looks up.

Stiles has managed to get himself entangled in the leash and can't get out. Before Derek can do anything to help, Stiles makes a sound like he's in pain or wounded. Derek hurries over, but just as he gets there Peter is suddenly there. It’s clear that the older werewolf has just woken up, his hair is a mess and he's only wearing sweatpants. Peter grabs the leash and rips it in pieces. Stiles lands on the ground in a heap and quickly attacks the leash pieces around him.

When Derek tries to calm him he skitters away with a warning hiss. Peter gives an amused snort before scooping up the stoat, ignoring the bite Stiles gives him. He puts Stiles over his shoulders, like a necklace and goes back in. Before Derek even taken two steps after them when his phone rings.  He groans when he sees that's Lydia calling, but answers anyway since he's sure that the rest of the pack will call otherwise.

Lydia is not amused when she hears the reason they all felt Stiles panic is because Derek tried to take him for a walk in a leash. Derek didn't know that you could radiate disapproval so loudly while being quiet over the phone, but Lydia managed. Afterwards he gathers the leash pieces and goes inside. Peter is asleep on the couch with Stiles lying on his head. Stiles makes an annoyed sound and disappears under the couch when he sees Derek.

The following days it becomes clear to the pack that even though Stiles is a small furry animal at the moment he's still in charge. The werewolves are instinctual trying to make things right when Stiles is upset. That apparently involves a lot of carrying him around since Stiles always seems to feel happiness or contentment when someone is carrying him around. Erica puts him inside her top and after a moment of frantically scrambling as he tries to find purchase he calms down and goes to sleep. When the other teens want’s to hold him Erica tells them no because she doesn't want to give him up since as she puts it he's so cuddly. Luckily the sheriff arrives before it can get out of hand and Stiles worms free and runs over to his father doing the dance like always. Lydia captures it on film. There is a lot of pictures of Stiles, and even Derek hasn’t been able to help himself. But everyone in the pack has their share of carrying Stiles around. Lydia hangs him over her neck like an accessory, Boyd lets him ride on his shoulder while Scott an Isaac tries to cuddle with him as much as they can. Jackson looks surprised when Stiles settles down in his lap, but a small smile gives away that he’s pleased. Even Peter gets his turn, as long as he is sleeping then Stiles is happy to lie on his head, giving him the worst bedhead possible.  

When Deaton comes over to see how everything is Stiles hides under a bookcase making threatening noises but refuses to come out. It’s not until Isaac tempts him with cookie pieces that Stiles sticks his head out, gives everyone a distrusting glance and then runs over to the couch and squirms behind Scott.

Deaton in the meanwhile declares that he will try and track down the witch and see if he can persuade her to turn Stiles back.

Four days after Stiles was transformed Derek takes inventory of the damaged. So far two plates, three glasses, one book, five socks and the washing machine had been destroyed by Stiles. Ok, so the washing machine was destroyed by Jackson, but only because Stiles somehow managed to get stuck behind it and panicked. The wall was not exactly destroyed but it was damaged enough that he would have to buy paint and plaster for it, not something he would do as long as Stiles seemed to get into everything while exploring. He tries to glare at the menace but since Stiles is currently sleeping on his back in Derek’s lap it's not very effective. The worst thing is that the sheriff seemed more amused than concerned by his son behavior. Derek was not sure how Stiles managed to stay alive while growing up if this was what he was like. Or how his father managed to stay sane, Derek suspected that that had a lot to do with their sense of humor. He’s not even aware that he's stroking the soft belly, only that he feels content warm and fuzzy. the rest of the pack had tried to come up with suggestions about how they could calm catastrophe Stiles down or at least making him break less things, but no one has had any useful ideas. Scott’s suggestion that they should give Stiles some Adderall had been vetoed on the spot since no one knew how the drugs would affect him at the moment. Lydia had the best idea when she simply opened her purse and threw a toy on the floor. Stiles had chased it for hours, sometimes alone and sometimes with the teen werewolves when they couldn't suppress their instinct that told them that Stiles was a small prey. Not that they hurt him. Stiles seemed to think that being chased by werewolves was completely normal, something that didn't say very good things about the life he lived. Derek is interrupted in his musing when Stiles wakes up.

The next day Deaton is back, and this time he has the witch with him. She seems to find the whole thing amusing. But seems surprised about finding Stiles with the rest of the pack.

”Oh, my. I would have thought you either would have eaten him by now, or that he would have run away,” she reaches forward with a hand towards Stiles and gets an angry hiss in reply. ”He’s not very friendly.”

”He’s friendly with those that count,” Derek says and glares at her.

”Put him down, as long as he doesn't try to run away or move too much I can turn him back.” the way she says it shows that she thinks that Stiles will run away the first chance he gets.

Isaac just rolls his eyes and drops Stiles on the ground. Stiles quickly turns around and makes a demanding sound, clearly not pleased by this. Isaac crutches and gently rubs his ears before standing up again.

”Why doesn't he fear you? You’re werewolves and he should see you as predators and you him as prey,” the witch asks confused.

”He’s Stiles,” Scott answers as if that is an explanation, and for them it is. ”And he's pack.”

The sheriff can’t help giving the teen a one arm hug.

”Fine,” the witch dismisses the subject. ”Let’s get this over with so I can leave.”

She starts chanting something in another language and throws some kind of powder over Stiles.

At first nothing happens, but after a little while smoke appears and surrounds Stiles. The pack nervously waits for something to happen.

“Ow, what the fuck happened?” Stiles voice says from inside the fog.

“Stiles!” Scott throws himself into the fog and the pack can here the thump from when he lands on his friend.

As the fog clears they can see Scott clinging to Stiles, both on the ground. Scott is holding so hard that Stiles can’t get a word out. Finally Stiles just gives the other teen a well-aimed poke and Scott releases his friend with a snort.

“Can someone please tell me why Scott tried to hug the air out of me, and more important why I’m naked.” Stiles hastily pulls Scott back and uses the other teen as a shield.

“Here,” Boyd throws a pair of sweatpants at him, since he was the only one who remembered that Stiles had left his clothes behind when he was transformed.

“And that is why from now on Boyd is my favorite,” Stiles gratefully pulls the pants on and then accepts the sweater.

He’s still pulling it on when Isaac and then Boyd gives him a hug each.

“Ok, just let me get dressed and then I can give anybody who wants a hug a hug. There will be hugging all around, promise.” Stiles finally finish getting dressed and looks around to see who’s there. “Dad!”

He grins widely and runs over and throws his arms around his father. They hug each outer and the sheriff runs his hands through his sons hair.

“Just so you know, I’m not complaining, but why did I have the urge to jump up and down with joy when I saw you,” Stiles asks after a while.

“Don’t worry about that son, I’m just glad you’re alright,” his dad answers and then releases his son so the others can have a chance to get their hugs.

Jackson pulls him in for a quick hard hug before shoving him at Lydia. She pecks his cheek and then Erica tries to squish him against her body. Derek pulls him loose and gives him a hug while sniffing him to make sure he’s alright. Peter stands a little by the side, not certain if he’s accepted or not but Stiles just tugs him in for his own hug while telling him to keep his hands above the waist. Then Scott is there again and the whole pack ends up in a puppy pile until the sheriff tells them it’s time for them to go home since it’s a school day tomorrow.    

 


End file.
